Bane of Olympus
by Roma Vivit
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the gods, and now he wants his revenge. Will he have it, or will he die trying.
1. The Betrayal

**Okay I know that I haven't finished my other story yet, but this idea just came to me. So, bear with me in this one.**

Bane of Olympus

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

_Percy's POV_

I had just woken up, and I was turning on the shower when I happened to look in the mirror. What I saw left me confused and kind of scared. I saw black glowing lines going down my cheek vertically, then coming under my chin and going down my neck. I took my shirt of and saw the black lines making a weird pattern shaped kind of like a cross.

I blinked and the lines disappeared, and I thought that I must have imagined them. I got in the shower and almost yelled out when I felt how hot the water was. It was practically boiling and I quickly turned the heat down.

I got out of the shower 15 minutes later, and I quickly threw on some kaki shorts and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I walked to the dining pavilion, rather quickly, too, or else I would be late for breakfast.

I got there just as the Hermes' cabin was getting there, so I wasn't too late, unless you counted 10 minutes as late, which the Hermes' cabin always is. I got my food, which were pancakes with bacon, sausage and eggs. I asked for orange juice as my drink and sacrificed the best food in the fire for the gods.

I sat at the Poseidon table and looked around; marveling at how much the camp had grown. It had tripled in size, even since I first came to camp before the Second Titan War. That meant that there were around 300 campers and it's only been about 6 ½ months after the war. If it continued like this, camp would have around 500 campers before the end of the year.

I looked at the Hades' table and was surprised to see Nico sitting there, because even though they had built a Hades' cabin, he didn't stay there that much. I looked at the Athena table for Annabeth, but when I looked at her and smiled, she just glared back at me.

I wondered why and started to eat, and the food tasted slightly different. It was sticking to my throat as I ate, and I drank lots of orange juice. I noticed that the juice didn't taste like orange juice at all. It tasted more like this one plant that I had right before I almost died because I was poisoned. I started feeling weak and I called Chiron over.

"What do you need, my child?" he asked me.

"I think I've been poisoned," I said weakly.

"But, who would poison you?"

As he said that, I had a flashback.

_(Italics are flashbacks from now on, unless specified otherwise)_

_I was kneeling before the gods on Olympus. Right now they were debating on whether to kill me. The vote was no, but I could feel in the air that they did actually want to kill me. They probably didn't want to anger Poseidon._

_Flashback over_

"The gods did this, they wanted to kill me." I said, my vision now flickering black and red.

"I will bring you to the infirmary and then I will summon the gods and speak with them."

I soon fell asleep, or maybe I fainted, and I had visions of someone trying to kill me with a poisoned dagger, and when I saw the persons face, I almost yelled out, because it was Luke. He had tears streaming down his face, and he was saying that it was all fake, all of it. The Titan war was just a plot to kill me, Kronos had never actually escaped, I was supposed to have died in the war, and, worst of all, that it was really the gods who had killed all of the demi-gods during the war.

**I know this chapter was really short, but it will obviously be very important in this story.**

**More reviews equals more words in the next chapter, so**

**R&R**


	2. I'm Leaving

**I know it's been a while so, here you go.**

_**Bane of Olympus**_

**Chapter 2: I'm Leaving**

_Percy's POV_

_There was a man kneeling before a throne. The man had a deep blue rode with purple trim, and he was kneeling on clear marble, showing that they were in a castle in the sky. The man sitting in the throne looked old, older even than Nereus, the old man of the sea. He was sitting on the golden throne, which showed scenes of history. Some of them I recognized and some I didn't. I recognized the first Titan War and a map of the Roman Empire during its height of power. The ones I didn't recognize showed a weird race, coming down from space in beams of golden light. I realized this must be the future. Then it hit me, where I was. I was in the throne room of the Primordial Gods, the gods that were before the Titans._

_The man on the throne began speaking, and I involuntarily shivered at the power in his voice. "You are the one who will reign after the gods, and you are the ones who will dethrone them. In this fight I will help you, along with the other Primordials." Suddenly the thrones of all the other Primordials appeared in a half circle, Uranus, (man on the throne) Pontus, Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, Chronus, (Not Kronos, the Titan) Gaia, Nyx, Hemera, Ananke, Thesis and Thalassa._

_All of the Primordials looked at me and I was shocked to see them all old and weak looking and one or two of them were dozing off already._

"_As you can see, Percy," when he said this I was surprised, I didn't know I was the man kneeling, "we are not as powerful as we once were." Percy suddenly had a vision, sent to him by Uranus. He was standing in the middle of a party in the Primordial throne room. There were many people there, minor gods and such. The sky was clear and it was nighttime. The stars were sparkling brightly, and I could see more constellations than I could from Half-Blood Hill. I looked around and saw the Primordial Council on their thrones. They all looked young and powerful, __**very**__ powerful._

_The vision ended and Uranus continued speaking, "We need new rulers in this world. The gods have become power-hungry, and are corrupt, using demigods as their pawns. If the gods are overthrown, the world will progress as far forward or even farther forward than fire did for humankind." I had another vision of humans living in peace; the world united under one banner, technology bringing back many lost creatures, and helping recover the ones that were dying out right now. This world seemed amazing, and was a world worth fighting for, even if it meant fighting against gods._

_I was brought back to the present by Uranus speaking, "If this world is not worth fighting for, then what is?"_

_I looked back down at myself and noticed the black lines were back. I wasn't wearing a shirt and the cross symbol was back, this time though, the lines spread around to my back. I found a mirror and looked at my back. The words Висок кралот Персеј were on my back. I didn't understand the words, but I had a feeling that it was Macedonian, the people who united Greece under Alexander the Great._

"_It means High King Perseus, if you were wondering. It is Macedonian writing. Did you know that you can trace back your family line to Alexander the Great? His blood was powerful, very powerful indeed. In fact, he was made a god by the Greeks, and the Egyptians adopted him as one of their gods when he became their Pharaoh. He was the child of Chaos, making him the most powerful demigod to ever live."_

"_Who is Chaos?" when the gods heard this, they boomed with laughter, waking up the ones who were sleeping._

"_Of course the Olympians would not teach you about Chaos, in fact, I bet they debated long and hard about teaching you about __**us.**__ Chaos was the first Being. He has no beginning and will never have an end. He created everything, and everything was created by him. In fact, a whole religion was based off of him. You know that religion as Christianity. His symbol was a cross, which is on your chest, in black."_

"_So, if Alexander's blood comes from my mother, why didn't she have these markings or tattoos?"_

"_We believe that the blood is the strongest in you that it has been since Alexander's son, Philippe the Bold, King of Sparta, who eventually went on to unite the Greeks, and is known for his bold actions, hence, the Bold. Philippe's daughter's son, Alexander, was the one who lost Greece to the Romans."_

"_Why is it the strongest in me? Why was it not stronger in Alexander, the great-grandson of Alexander the Great?"_

"_We believe it is strongest in you because you also have the blood of Olympians in you. We also believe it is because the women strengthen the blood, so when you were born, the blood was already strengthened. Then it mixed with Olympian blood and now you have powerful blood within you. We also believe that since Poseidon is the great-grandson of Chaos, it added that much more to your powers._

**On Olympus**

_No Ones POV_

The Olympian council was discussing what was to happen with Percy, now that the demi-gods had smuggled Percy out of Camp with the help of Poseidon, Nemesis, (revenge :) Hermes and Apollo. The Council had been reduced down to 9, because Poseidon had gone into hiding along with Hermes and Apollo. Nobody on the Council knew where they had gone, but it was believed that they had retreated into the sea, which was Poseidon's domain. Many of the campers had also gone with them, mainly the Apollo and Hermes cabin, which were the two biggest, but many also came from random cabins. Malcolm, Clarisse, and half of the Aphrodite cabin came. (Aphrodite, lol)

"Let this council begin." Zeus declared.

Immediately the council broke out into arguments and started shouting at each other.

"BE QUIET, ALL OF YOU." Zeus shouted over everyone else. The council immediately died down and everybody stared at Zeus, listening attentively. Anyone could've looked up now and would have noticed how the stars seemed more dim than they normally did.

"Okay, we all know how we have been betrayed by some of our fellow gods. I nee-," started Zeus.

"I don't know how they betrayed us, because we kind of tried to kill the Hero of Olympus." Aphrodite said, looking shocked at how she had just interrupted her father.

"SILENCE, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Zeus' face was redder than a tomato, that's how angry he was. Aphrodite whimpered and shrunk back into her throne. "Now, I need any information we have on the possible whereabouts of the traitors. Athena, do have any ideas."

"Yes father, I have ideas, but I have no actual facts to back up these ideas. I believe that they have retreated into the ocean, as that is where Poseidon would be the most powerful. I also believe that we will need to start recruiting the minor gods to our cause. We will also need to try to gain Hades' favor. He would greatly help our cause, but he will want something in return. Maybe we could offer something, or someone in return for loyalty. Perhaps his son Nico would make him more trustworthy." Athena snapped her fingers and a golden cage appeared with the son of Hades inside. The boy was unconscious and looked bruised and scratched all over. He had one large cut crossing along his back from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"We will also need to get help from the Roman gods. They would be even more helpful than Hades' would, even though we are more powerful in this era. At the very least, we should start recruiting the minor Roman gods."

"Right, so now, does anyone else have anything to add to Athena's information?"

"I say that we need to find them and attack immediately, before they start accumulating any allies to help them." Ares, of course, was saying that they need to attack.

"We would not be able to attack them right now, as they are hiding out in Poseidon's domain. So, for now, we must try to get our own allies and play defense for a while. We must try to not provoke them, for we do not know if they already have any allies. At this point, we need to make them believe that we are very powerful, and perhaps they will submit to us before we even have to shed any blood," was the reply from Athena, who was already creating battle plans and already had a quick way to victory.

"We need to send out quests to find things that will help convince/bribe the Roman gods into helping us," Zeus said, "we need to send our greatest children on these quests, because they will be very dangerous indeed. We need to stay out of water and would preferably travel in the air, so that we will be able to protect them."

"I will contact our people immediately, and warn them against helping any traitors. The penalty for helping traitors will be dealt with harshly."

"Council meeting adjourned." After this was said, the gods disappeared and the only people who stayed behind were Athena, Zeus and Ares, who started discussing war strategies.

**In the Ocean, Somewhere**

Percy's POV

I woke up from my dream in the Primordial throne room. I was confused by everything that had been discussed, about my lineage, and how I was going to be training with the Primordials.

I noticed that I was underwater, but that didn't startle me at all. I still felt slightly weak from the aftereffects of the poison, but I was much better than I had been. I stood up and stretched. The water was helping a lot, and I was wondering where exactly I was when a trumpeter stepped into the open doorway and blew his trumpet.

"Lord Poseidon," was heard from somewhere behind him. Then Poseidon walked in, noticed I was awake and gave me a hug.

"What were you dreaming of, my boy?" he asked me.

"We should have a council, so I only have to explain once. I can say that I will be gone for more than a year," was my reply as we walked down the marble hallways. We entered the throne room of Atlantis and Poseidon sat down on his throne. He sent out servants to call the others to the room. More servants brought in chairs and I gratefully sank down into a padded chair.

Everybody was soon gathered around and I was surprised to see Malcolm and Clarisse along with some of their siblings. He then made the greatest rallying speech of any commander ever made.

"I'm leaving."

**Greatest speech ever, right? Anyways, Nico was captured by the Olympians somehow, and the Olympians are going to try to recruit the Romans. Percy is leaving for a while, leaving the 'Rebellion' partly leaderless. So now, all that has to be done is for you guys to**

**R&R**


End file.
